The Timber Wolf And The Tiger
by Nephilim Sparda Prime
Summary: A New Guy From Turtle Cove Transfers to Harwood High School, Getting Gia's Attention. And there is an old ranger in Harwood as well.
1. The New Guy

(3rd POV)

Rain, it just had to rain, Gia had forgotten her jacket and she was running through the pouring rain.

She hid under bus stop, she was going to be late for school.

Just then a car rolled up, it was a black Shelby GT500 KR Mustang with two grey stripes going down the center. It also had two blue strobe lights humming on the grill.

"Excuse me?" A male voice asked

Gia peered down inside the car, and saw its driver.

It was a kid! He looked over 17 years old, he had tan skin, his hair was a weird shade of purple, but for some reason, Gia had the urge to run her hands through it.

His eyes were strange, One eye was Blood Red, The Other was Electric Blue.

"Oh, Lord is he hot!" Gia's mind screamed

"I'm new in town, could you direct me to Harwood High School?" He asked

"That's where I'm going" Gia said

He then noticed she was soaking wet "Hey, if you want I could get you to school, if you could help me get there?" He asked

"Of course!" Gia said as she ran to the car, opened the door climbed inside and closed door. Then the car pulled away.

"Thank you so much! I don't think I would have lasted much longer" Gia said

The boy then noticed she was shivering.

He reached into the back seat and pulled out his jacket, it was a Black jacket with purple interior linings, on the back was a timber wolf, and it had the same colored eyes as the boy.

Under the timber wolf, it said "Courageous Timber Wolf: Spirit Of The Earth" .

"Here, cover yourself up with this" the boy said

She took it and covered her wet body with it, then the boy turned on the Heater.

"Turn here" Gia Said

The boy turned the Steering wheel left.

"So, your new?" Gia asked

"Yeah, I'm a transfer from Turtle Cove High School" the boy said

"Turtle Cove? That's a long way from here" Gia Said

"Yeah, but I moved here to get away from some very bad people" the boy said

"By the way, I didn't catch your name?" The boy asked

"It's Gia" She said

"Gia, a very beautiful name" The boy said

"Oh God! Please let me have you!" Her mind screamed.

"What's Your Name?" Gia asked

"My name is Brendan, Brendan Prime" Brendan said

"It's nice to meet you Brendan" Gia Said

"Well, We're here" Brendan said pulling into the school.

"I really thank you for giving me a ride to school, no one would have done that for me" Gia Said

"It's no problem, if you want, I could drive you home and take you to school every day?" Brendan asked

"That's so sweet of you! I'd like that" Gia Said

"Alright" Brendan said as they both got out of the car and headed into the school.

(Inside the School)

"Hey Emma" Gia Said

"Hey, what happened? You missed fifth period?" Asked Emma

"I missed the bus, but that's not important" Gia Said

"What?" Asked Emma

"I met-" she stopped when her eyes saw something

"You met what? Gia" asked Emma

"Hey Gia" Brendan said

Emma's eyes widened in the face of this newcomer.

"Oh, so that's who she met? He is yummy looking" Emma thought.

"So, how are your classes going Brendan?" Asked Gia

"Tough, I haven't been pushed this hard in a while" Brendan said

"If you need some help I'm willing to…tutor you after school?" Gia asked

"Sure! Your Place or mine?" Brendan asked

"How bout my place?" Asked Gia

"Sure!" Brendan said, smiling at her, showing his pearly white teeth.

Gia was currently lost in his red and blue eyes, though they were different, she thought it was a special trait.

"So, I heard that this town has it's own Power Rangers? The Superforce?" Brendan asked

"They're actually called the Megaforce Power Rangers" Gia Said

"Oh, my mistake. Turtle Cove had its own Power Rangers as well, have you ever heard of the Wild Force Power Rangers?" Brendan asked

"Yes, who hasn't? They saved the whole world! Especially that Purple Ranger!" Said Gia

"God! That Purple Ranger is sexy" said Emma

"Little known fact, Is that the Purple Ranger is still an active Ranger, he helps other rangers across the world." Brendan said

"That's cool" said Emma

"Hey! We better get you home, I think that I have to show you some of my homework to help us out" said Brendan

"Oh your right!" Said Gia reaching into her locker and pulling out her black leather jacket.

Brendan pulled out his jacket and shades, then held out his hand.

"You ready to roll out?" Brendan asked

"I most certainly am" Gia Said Holding his hand as the two left hand in hand.


	2. The Legendary Warrior

(3rd POV)

Brendan pulled into Gia's driveway, then he and Gia headed into her house.

Gia explained how her parents were on a business trip in Alaska and that they won't be back for 6-7 months.

Gia then guided Brendan to her room, which was filled with yellow stuff.

"Wow, I'm guessing your a big fan of the color yellow?" Brendan asked

"Yeah, it's not bad is it?" Gia asked

"Oh no! It's not, in fact, I think that it's a very cool that you like yellow" Brendan said

"Well Anyway, we better get started" Gia Said

"Sure, no prob" Brendan said as he took off his jacket, then pulled out some of his schoolwork.

Gia began to blush at the sight of Brendan's muscular chest. For a 17 year old, he was pretty fit.

Gia then noticed something on Brendan's left shoulder: It was a face, it was red, but it looked almost like a robot face. It felt like a sign of freedom and protection.

Brendan sat down on the bed with Gia and they began.

(An Hour Later)

"Oh, so that's how it works" Brendan said

"Yeah, you had missed a few variables that's all" Gia Said

"You are as smart as you are beautiful" Brendan said

Gia's cheeks began to heat up, making them blush a rosy red.

"Aw, your such a sweetheart" Gia Said

"Hey, I was wondering if we could…you know…would you…would you like to go out for some Pizza sometime?" Brendan asked sheepishly

"Brendan…you don't even have to ask…of course I will" Gia said

"Really? Great! How about this Friday? I'll pick you up at 7:00?" Brendan asked

"Yeah, that would be great" Gia said

"Alright!" Brendan said

Just then, Brendan's phone, (which is attached to a strap on his wrist but you'll know why later) began to ring.

"Oh, Gia I need to take this, I will be right back" Brendan said before stepping out of Gia's room.

Gia was so excited, she was going to go on a date with the man of her dreams.

She had to figure out what to wear, she had to make this Friday perfect, so many questions entered her mind.

Just then Brendan walked back in

"Hey, I got to go, I have to go and pick up another thing of OW-30 Motor Oil for the car. But I'll see you tomorrow?" Brendan asked

Gia nodded "Of course, I'll see you tomorrow" Gia Said

Brendan then left Gia's house and pulled out.

"He is such a great guy" Gia Said

Just then Gia's Morpher began to beep.

She pulled it out and answered it

"Yeah?" She said

"There's an alien destroying the Harwood board walk, Meet us there" said Troy

"I'm on my way" Gia Said as she ran off to save the day.

(Harwood Boardwalk)

People screamed in fear as a new alien began to destroy every thing.

"Run Humans! That's right! RUN! I love to hear your screams of terror!" The Alien said

Suddenly a red tornado came in and attacked the Alien, making him spark and fall to the ground.

"Who's the brat that did that?" The alien asked as he picked himself off the ground.

He turns to see the Megaforce Power Rangers.

"Oh, Rangers!" He said

"Attacking innocent people while their having fun in the sun? Not cool man!" The black ranger said

"What are you going to do about it!?" The alien asked

"I'm gonna shut your trap!" The Black Ranger Said as he pulled out his giant ax and charged at the alien.

The alien began to shot fire balls at him, most of then missing…until the last one hits the Black Ranger directly in the chest.

He flies through the air as an explosion goes off.

"Who's next?" The Alien asked

"How Bout us" The Red and Blue Rangers said as they pulled out their weapons and attacked him.

The Alien then grabbed a near by dumpster and chucked it at the two Rangers.

The Red Ranger was easily able to dodge it…

…Blue Ranger wasn't so lucky as the dumpster smacked right into him, throwing him to the ground.

Red Ranger doubled back and tried to cut him down, only to receive an uppercut to the face by the alien.

The Red Ranger backflipped from the Force of the punch and crashed right into the Blue Ranger, who had just gotten back up.

"Well? When will I get a real challenge" the Alien said

The Pink Ranger then tried to bombard the Alien with some blaster fire, but the alien caught all the laser blast in mid air.

"These things do have a tendency to backfire!" The Alien said as he sent the laser blast back at the Pink Ranger, each one struck her with devastating force.

A stray one managed to hit the yellow ranger in the leg, making her fall over in pain.

The alien then walks up to the Yellow Ranger "Well, looks like your all that's left? I will take great pleasure in destroying you" the alien said as he raised his arm to deliver the finishing blow.

Suddenly, dozens of c-shaped waves hit the alien all at once, hurling him back.

He rolled before quickly getting back up.

"Who did that?" The alien asked

A Bruise Purple Streak came out of nowhere and began to strike at the alien, the streak then appeared in front of the rangers.

The yellow ranger weakly looked up to see who her savior is and she gasped.

Standing in front of her, was another Power Ranger! But he didn't look like a Megaforce ranger.

His outfit was colored mostly Purple, with silver jagged tooth-like edges along the outer sides of both his legs, and his right arm fully black. The Gloves are red while the boots are Blue.

The golden band strip cross from his left shoulder down to his right ribs has six sections. The belt buckle emblem is, of course, The Purple (In Phone mode not Zord Mode) Timber wolf-face, and he has his Elliptical Caller holstered on the left side of his belt.

His helmet is a Purple Timber wolf-head helmet with Silver highlights and flashing Amber eyes atop it all, along with a red visor.

In his hand is a black crescent shaped blade, which he rests on his shoulder.

"I don't believe it!? It's the Purple Wild Force Ranger!" The yellow ranger says in surprise.

"Another ranger? One more doesn't make any difference!" The Alien said

"Oh trust me pal, I'm a big difference!" The Purple Ranger Said as he held out his weapon.

"Crescent Blade: Crescent Wave!" The Purple ranger cries as he begins to twirl the long black curved cutter through the air in a figure-eight motion, increasing his speed until his body begins to trail and blur into multiple visions of himself overlapping.

After doing this for a moment or two, a couple of small yellow C-shaped beams of energy are fired out, slamming into the Alien, knocking him into the wall.

"Just you wait purple ranger! I will destroy you!" The Alien Says as he teleports away.

"Tell it to someone who gives a shit!" The Purple ranger says as he puts his weapon away.

He walks over to the others, helping them up one by one.

"Are you guys alright?" The Purple Ranger asks

"We're a little dinged up, but we'll live" The Black Ranger says

"You guys are lucky I came when I could, otherwise you all would have been dead" The Purple Ranger Said

"We all thank you for helping us" The Red Ranger Said

The yellow ranger is puzzled by the Purple Ranger's voice, it sounds so familiar to her.

"Anytime, now I must go" The Purple Ranger Said as he Vanished in a flash of Purple.

"Why does he seem so familiar to me" The Yellow Ranger asked herself


	3. The First Date

(Brendan's POV)

Today was the day, it was Friday, and it was almost time to pick up Gia.

I had worn a purple shirt with black denim jeans, I had also worn my old black leather jacket.

I put my holsters around my waist and put Ebony and Ivory in them then covered them with my jacket.

I walked out of the Motel and walked to my car, or better yet my partner: Kade

I pat the hood of the car "Well buddy, this is it" I said

"Yes it is, I will monitor alien activity as well as Org activity just in case" Kade Responded

I hopped in Kade and started his engine,

(Gia's House: 3rd POV)

Gia was frantically putting makeup on, and also getting her dress all fixed

She was so excited, but yet so nervous. She hadn't been on a date in a while.

She decided to wear a yellow dress, with sunflowers and lilies on it.

The door bell rang and Gia rushed to the door, then saw that it was Brendan, who was wearing a purple shirt with black denim jeans, and a black leather jacket.

He was oddly dressed like Troy.

Brendan was speechless at Gia's appearance, she looked absolutely stunning.

"How do I look?" Gia asked

"You look like a beautiful sunflower, I don't think any girl could compare to your beauty" Brendan said

Gia blushed, he was so good with words, and he looked sexy.

He held out his hand "You ready to go…my beautiful Sunflower?" Brendan asked

She grabbed his hand and smiled

"I'm ready" Gia Said

They walked out of the house and got inside Brendan's Mustang, then pulled out and left.

(At An Island In The Middle Of Nowhere: Megaforce HQ)

"Gosei, Who was that ranger?" Troy asked

"That was the Wild Force Purple Wolf Ranger, a member of a retired Ranger team known as the Power Rangers Wild Force. He's has helped multiple rangers, including the team who worked with my mentor: Zordon" Gosei said

"Well, why did he show up here?" Asked Jake

"He showed up because I had summoned him here" Gosei said

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Noah

"Because it would have distracted you" Gosei said

"If his team is retired, how does he still have his Ranger Powers?" Asked Emma

"Because Animus: The God of the Wild Zords, had assigned him to help other rangers, as most of the wild force team had done their job. So he Let him keep his powers" Gosei explained

"Well, who is he?" Asked Jake

"That I cannot say, as he had wished to keep his identity a secret until the time is right" Gosei said

"Well, there goes that idea" Said Noah

"Hey, has anyone seen Gia? She is supposed to be here with us?" Jake asked, looking eager.

"Oh, she's on a date with the new guy from school" Emma said

"What!?" Jake yelled

(Where Gia And Brendan Are)

"That was such a great dinner" Gia Said

"It was, I haven't had something like that in a long time" Brendan said as they walked to his car.

Gia went to open her door, but it opened up on its own.

"Did the door just-" Gia asked as she turned to Brendan

"I opened it for you via remote control" Brendan said as he entered the car.

She shrugged her shoulders and then hopped in.

(Gia's house)

Brendan walked Gia up to her house as they stood outside the front door, her hands holding his.

"I had a lot of fun today, this was a great first date" Gia Said

"That it was, but it doesn't have to end here" Brendan said, as he began to close the gap between them.

"It doesn't, I actually would like you to stay the night" Gia said, as her face was now directly close to his.

"You serious?" Brendan asked

"I would like to, oh I don't know…get to know you better" she said as she closed in.

Soon enough, their lips met, and a passionate kiss began.

Their tongues wrestled each other, as Gia had ran her hands through his hair, feeling it's silky smoothness.

Brendan had found his way down her back, and was rubbing her leg.

She squealed with excitement.

Their lips parted as they both gasped for air.

"So, you want to stay?" She asked

"Hmmmm, I better, your too lonely and…I need some company" Brendan said as he went and grabbed a bag from his car, then they entered Gia's house.

They headed up to Gia's room.

"So…where do you want me to sleep?" Asked Brendan

Gia smiled

"How bout…in the bed with me?" she said biting her pinkie nail.


	4. First Move

Authors Note: Warning: There is lemon in this chapter, enough to make your head Explode.

Last Time On The Timber Wolf And The Tiger:

"So…where do you want me to sleep?" Asked Brendan

Gia smiled

"How bout…in the bed with me?" she said biting her pinkie nail.

(3rd POV)

Brendan's mind was screaming at him, Brendan resisted the urge to jump in the bed and ravage her until she couldn't walk.

But Brendan was smarter then that, he usually would wait for the girl to make the first move.

However, due to his critical thinking, it distracted him from seeing Gia's extremely focused eyes.

Gia climbed out from the bed and grabbed Brendan by his waist.

Gia plants her lips on Brendan's, her tongue greedily invading his mouth. He responds, tongues now caressing each other, creating liquid heat inside each of their mouths.

She's running her hands up and down his cheeks, his hands running up and down her sides, taking in her beautiful shape. The sweat is already forming on their brows, Brendan moans as the bulge in his pants becomes too large to bear.

He turns his kiss to her neck, as she bights and tugs on his ear, their hair entangling with each other. She pushes him onto the bed and jumps down in between his legs.

Gia notices the bulge, and hastily undoes his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. She starts to salivate at the sight of his enormous manhood. Longer, thicker, wider, veinier than any she had ever seen on the internet.

Her mouth quickly encases it, as he gasps and grips the arms of his chair. She looks up to him, staring into Blood Red and Electric Blue eyes, making him hot at her beautiful facial expression. She starts sucking, slow, but not too slow. He's nearly hyperventilating now.

Reality fades from him as she begins to caress his member with her tongue, not stopping her pace all the while. He moans out in a manly way that cause her to up her pace.

He's now bucking his hips forward to her, enjoying every split second of this. He grips her blonde hair, now looking up at the ceiling. He feels his climax about to come.

"G-...Gia... ahh..."

She removes her mouth, and begins to finish the job with both hands. She is fast and rough, and he is losing his mind. His load shoots up almost to the ceiling, as he moans, nearly cries, out in pleasure.

He feels weak, as if she is controlling him, which, remarkably, doesn't bother him at all. She pushes her naked prey, making him slide down the bedside to the floor.

As she straddles him, she rips open her bra, Brendan is lost in the size and perkiness of her amazing breasts.

His hands seem to automatically shoot for them, as they squeeze and caress every square inch of her hills, rubbing the nipples between thumbs and forefingers.

Her panties are now the only thing in between her and what she has been longing for.

"You wanna' fuck me?" she asks as she straddles him.

"Yes... ugh..." he replies, breathing and sweating heavily.

"Yeah, big boy? You wanna fuck me?!"

"Yes!" he pleads.

"What are you gonna' do about it, New Guy ? You gonna do something?!"

"You fucking know it!"

"Yeah, then what?!"

"Fucking treat you right, Sunflower!"

They're aggressive, hot, lust filled and sex craving. So Gia grabs Brendan and puts him on the bed, then she pounced onto him.

Gia pulls off her panties and throws them aside, leaving her and her to be lover completely bare in the middle of her room.

She adjusts herself, and slowly transcends onto his cock. It hurts her. She yelps and cries as it fully enters her. She feels huge pressure and pain, which soon turns into a pleasurable feeling. He's moaning out loud at the suffocating feeling around his shaft.

She begins to bounce up and down on him, getting everything she wanted and more from this experience. He squeezes her bubble ass greedily, as she pushes down hard on his chest, making the hot steamy breaths harder for him to take.

They're moaning in unison, this unbelievable feeling shooting them to the highest form of ecstasy and pleasure possible.

"Uhh-h, ughh, AHH!" she moans as his cock crushes her womanhood.

He realizes she wants more, and flips her over. He is thrusting into her, as he is now the dominator in this little episode.

She digs her nails into his tone back, her legs now wrapped around his waist as he pumps into her. He's groaning, believing his dick must be raw from all of this.

"Ahh, AHHH, AHHHHH!" she begins to cry as the enormous orgasm begins to hit her.

It does in full force, sending a tidal wave of hot, sticky cum all over Brendan's cock and the bed.

"Oh, Brendan!" she cries out. "You fucking animal!"

He comes at the beautiful sound of Gia crying his name to the sky, crying out loud in pleasure as his essence shoots deep into Gia's valley. He collapses on her, their hot breaths steaming in the air.

They are sweat covered, the room now stinking of fresh, potent sex. Their sweaty bangs entangle, as they share another kiss. He's trembling, unable to comprehend that what had just happened happened

"Hey..." Gia says to him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." she says with a smile.

"I love you too." he returns it.

(Well, that chapter's done, I will update soon. For now…peace)


	5. Weapons Of Carnage And Discoveries

(Brendan's POV)

I wake up with a groan, as I look next to me to see Gia. She's passed out in the bed, her head laying on my chest.

I stroke her hair, still smooth from our date.

Suddenly an Alarm Clock goes off, and the Song "Your Gonna Go Far, Kid" By the Offspring starts playing.

That causes Gia to awake with a groan, as she looks up at me, and smiles.

"Mmmmm, Good morning" She said

"Morning to you as well, sunflower" I said kissing her forehead.

"So, My sexy Boyfriend, How did you enjoy our date?" She asked

"It was absolutely perfect, my beautiful Girlfriend" I said

Suddenly my Elliptical Caller began to ring, as I removed it from my wrist and answered it.

"Yes?" I asked

"Master, The Alien from before has returned, and he's already battling the Megaforce Rangers." Kade said

"I'll be right there" I said as I hung up.

"Who was that? Is it your friend?" Gia asked

"Yes, apparently he needs me to help him fix his car, so I have to get going. But I'll see you later" I said as I kissed her passionately.

We then broke the kiss, and I got out of bed, got changed and headed out the door.

(In The City)

(3rd POV)

The Alien had been fighting the Megaforce Rangers for a little bit.

"Where's Gia? Shouldn't she be helping us?" Asked Jake

"She's hasn't called since she left for her date, I hope it went well. Brendan seems like a great guy" Emma said

Suddenly Gia appeared and blasted the Alien.

She ran over towards her teammates "Sorry I'm late, I had overslept because of my date" She said

"He broke up with you didn't he? Don't worry, he probably wasn't good enough for you. You'll find someone better" Jake said

"Jake, we don't have time for this! We need to stay focused" Gia Said

"Because it leaves you open for things like this!" The Alien said as he fired a red laser beam at the Rangers, making them fly into the air and crash into a wall.

Each Ranger, was clutching their sides in pain.

"This is getting way too easy! I need a challenge! Where is that purple ranger at?" The alien asked

Suddenly Alien was struck with thousands of bullets, making him spark like a Christmas Tree.

He stumbled back, but still stood.

"Who did that?" He snarled as he heard a tapping noise behind him.

He turned around to see the Purple Ranger standing there, with two custom handguns in his hand, one of them was resting on his shoulder.

"You asked for me?" The Purple Ranger asked him

The Alien pointed at him "You might be a more interesting opponent" The Alien said before charging at The Purple Ranger.

The Purple Ranger then put his guns away and pulled out his Crescent Blade.

Purple Ranger lunges at the Alien with a vicious growl. He quickly pins said Alien against a wall, holding the black blade of his weapon uncomfortably against his neck.

The Alien struggles to avoid getting beheaded, stressing all the while, "There's no WAY I'm gonna let YOU beat ME!"

The Purple Ranger stares him, helmet to face, and vows, "Your Spark will be MINE!", before giving him a spark-bursting double kneeing in the gut!

The Alien cries out, and the Purple Ranger shoves his weary body away from the wall with a grunt.

The Ranger Holds out his weapon, activating, "Crescent BLADE." His weapon snaps into three connected sections, and energizes the upper and lower pointed parts with a swirling black mist.

The upper one charges up with a Purple light, which he then slices into the air, sending the curved beam of power flying off in what he normally calls his Crescent Wave attack.

The beam crashes into The Alien, sparking up his body, and knocking him down when the ground behind him bursts into a cloud of dust.

"Pathetic" The Purple Ranger said as he put his arms forward.

The red gloves peel back…as does his flesh, revealing metal muscles.

The metal began to shift around until a pair of glowing long barreled black cannons had replaced his arms.

The barrels began to glow purple.

"Power Of The Thirteen Ancient Primes!" The Purple Ranger Says as the whine of the barrel increases.

The Alien finds himself unable to move.

"MATRIX CANNON! FIRE!" The Purple ranger screams

A Both the Purple ranger and the Alien are in a Black background as The barrels suddenly spew forth two purple laser beams, which turn into a weird symbol of some sort. They then strike the Alien.

He begins to crackle with electricity.

"That's…not…fair!" He groans as he falls over, and then Explodes in an orange fireball.

Spinning around, his hands Now…hands, the Purple Ranger cries "HAHAHAHAHA…For Glory!"

The Megaforce Rangers walk over to The Purple Ranger.

"Nice work" Troy said

"Its no problem, that fucker needed to be taught a lesson." The Purple Ranger Said

Suddenly the Alien grew to an enormous size.

"They always said I'd make it big someday!" The Alien said

"Oh boy, here we go again" The Purple Ranger Said

The Megaforce Rangers pulled out their cards, each one had a zord on them.

The Purple ranger looked at them and laughed "Wait! You summon zords with cards!? Oh God, this might lead to Power Rangers becoming a trading card game!" The Purple Ranger Said

Each one pulled out their Morpher, opened it, and then placed their card inside.

They held them out in front of them.

"Gosei Mechazords…Go!" Troy said

They closed them shut, making the eyes on the Morpher glow.

"Summon Zords!" A Voice Said

The Zords came into view, and each Megaforce Ranger climbed into their Zord.

They combined, forming a Megazord with tiny wings on the sides of its head.

"Gosei Great Megazord!" The Rangers Announced

"Oh, I'm so scared!" The Alien mocked as he ran at the Megazord.

He began to punch and kick at the Megazord with surprising speed, which the Megazord cant keep up with.

Then the Megazord pulls out a Large (And Dinky Looking) blade, and prepare to strike the Alien.

But the Alien fires an energy beam at the Megazord, knocking the sword out of its hand…and into the hands of the Alien!

He swings the sword at the Megazord, slashing it in the chest. It sparks continuously, before falling to the ground.

The Purple Ranger facepalmed "Guess I have to do everything around here, don't I?" He said as he pulled out a Black Crescent Shaped Flute.

Then reaches behind his back with his left hand, and then holds his palm out, showing off the three dark colored crystal orbs.

Each of the black-tinted round orbs features a small golden metallic animal idol within: a Timber Wolf, a Megalodon Shark, and a Crocodile.

The Ranger merely throws the trio of crystals into the air with a grunt. As they ascend into the sky, before plummeting down in perfect formation.

He holds out his black crescent-shaped dagger-flute, allowing the Dark Animal Crystals to land within the three holes upon it.

They flare with a dark purple color for a moment, as they fall right into place. The Purple Ranger motions his arms, and summons, "DARK Wildzords, ARISE!"

He holds his tri-orbed dagger-flute to his face, and begins to belt out another tune, considerably different than the last song he played, with this one being more of a triumphant call to arms.

The piping continues, growing louder with rapid vigor. Finally, the tune ends with a high pitch note held for a moment, causing something to decloak atop a Large building just behind the Purple Ranger.

It's a huge Red Timber Wolf Dark Wildzord, lifting its head into the air and howling like the wind as it ceases being invisible.

The Purple Ranger turns around, raises his flute and commands, "ARISE!"

The Red Timber Wolfzord, with blood-red eyes and sharp teeth, flaps its jaws while growling ferociously, lifting its neck over and over, as if calling to the moon, though it's masked by the daylight.

In a nearby body of water, something giant splashingly surges out of the sea. It's the Blue Megalodon Shark Dark Wildzord! With yellow & silver features upon its metallic Blue body, the Megalodon Sharkzord curls its fishy body about while leaping into the path of the sunlight, swimming through the sky upside down for a moment or two.

The final member of this evil animal trio appears by surfacing from underground, shaking off the soil and boulders from its long metal body.

It's the Purple Crocodile Dark Wildzord! With a silver underside and Reddish lines on his face, the Crocodilezord uncovers itself from likely a lifetime napping in the dirt.

The trio of Dark Wildzords race across the mountainous terrain, with the massive (even for a Zord) Crocodilezord crawling along briskly on all fours. He's far too slow compared to the swift and nimble Timber Wolfzord, which scrambles past its fellow Dark Wildzord with relative ease.

The Megalodon Sharkzord is quick, even out of its element, swimming through the sky above the Crocodile, which snaps open its jaws to snarl, likely annoyed that it's getting outpaced!

In front of a black background, The yellow eyes on the Purple Ranger's helmet flash with loud report, as he raises his glowing dagger-flute up.

The trio of crystals within it begin to gleam: Blood Red at top, Electric Blue at middle, Purple at bottom.

They suddenly shoot out of their slots, streaking into the air together with a trail of fiery orange. After a few darting passes in the darkness, the three orbs collide in a flash of flames, creating a yellow ring with a crescent moon inside, and the colored crystals inside the shadowed section.

The Ranger appears in front of it, crossing his arms against his chest, and commanding, "Dark Wildzords, COMBINE!" Another burst of flames erupts, this time creating a sea of fire at his feet.

The transformation begins, with the Crocodile Zord closing his mouth, and lowering his entire head section downward, locking it underneath his body with mechanical noises.

Now with his head below his crotch, the Croc's

back legs extended out to the side, and backwards, before snapping down the feet about 90 degrees.

The Timber Wolfzord swoops under these legs as they're being formed, with the Megalodon Sharkzord doing the same from the opposite direction.

Crocodile's body shifts upright so that what was once his lower belly side is now the front of a tall standing torso & leg zone. His former front feet wind around and snap up against his back.

In place of these newly vacated spaces, the Megalodon & Wolf fold into arms, and lock into position upon the right and left sides, respectively (from the torso's POV).

A close up of each arm connecting with hydraulic steam gushing is shown just so you get the point.

A crescent shaped blade glides onto the very top of the Crocodile Zord head, presumably having previously been the Wolfzord's tail split into halves.

Next, at the center of the shoulder line, with a sparking release of smoke, the new head of this Wildzord combination emerges.

It's sort of like that of a Wild Force Ranger, with a Black & Purple wolf design to it, though no facial features aside from Dark Purple eyes.

The head is topped off by a 2 Long gleaming Purple horns whipping up into place to signify this as being controlled by some sort of God.

It appears as those the Crocodile head has partially raised back to a horizontal position, therefore now sticking straight out of this Megazord's chest.

The entire metal form of this combined creature shines with glistening energy, as its arms spread out, allowing the Gator-head jaws to begin opening and closing, unleashing an explosive primal fury of power to herald its birthing.

Fires blaze surrounding, and The Timber Wolfzord has that crescent blade that was once its tail now in its mouth, which is currently the Megazord's left fist.

The cockpit of this newly formed Megazord is sparsely lit, almost as dark as the Wildzords it's made from.

There's a crescent moon shaped design fashioned onto some surface in the foreground. In fact, it's done exactly like that energy symbol we just saw during the Purple Ranger's command to combine.

There's even a trio of orbs within the half-moon, and though they flash with the Blood Red, Purple, and Electric Blue powers of the Wildzord animal crystals, they're not the real deals.

The crescent moon design gleams yellow, the fake orbs flash, and far behind it, across a mist-covered floor, just in front of a pair of short stone pillars, which are below a large golden oval with a Timber wolf's face etched into it on the back wall.

There's a Purple & Black console stand. but the color scheme is quite fractured, with twin Purple lights in the front.

Dropping into this darkened cockpit from above, in a brief streak of purple and black, is the Purple Ranger teleporting into position behind the console.

He motions his arms bent out and upward, with the black crescent dagger-flute in his right hand. The wolf ranger places the dagger down upon the console, into a Purple crescent shaped slot atop it, with a Red and Blueish center.

Once inserted into place, the three Animal Crystals in the flute flash with respective energies. The Purple Ranger motions his arms some more, with the yellow eyes on his helmet flaring bright, "Carnazord, awaken!"

The Carnazord charged at the Alien, who in turn did the same.

When the Carnazord got close , The Carnazord stood within a black background raging with an inferno as Blue electricity crackles about, winds up its Megalodon Shark right arm, then thrust forward, punching the Alien dead on in the chest, making it spark.

The Carnazord is now within Blood Red electricity crackling about, winds up its Timber Wolf left arm, which strikes, resulting in more sparks to the chest, and the Alien stumbles backwards.

Inside the dark cockpit, Brendan gestures his left arm up, activating, "Ecliptic Blade BOOMerang!" The Crocodilezord's head lowers downward once again. The Timber Wolfzord left arm takes that crescent blade tail thing off his head, and chomps down like it was a few moments ago.

The Carnazord winds back its left arm, then crossing it in front, charging the small curved blade with Purple energy, before tossing off a boomerang of power at the the Alien.

The beam continues to swoop around, cutting downward, diagonally, just about every direction imaginable, into the Allen's chest. This causes numerous sparks and burstings, The Alien tried in vain to fend off this single boomerang blast's attack to no avail.

Carnazord, with Crescent Blade Boomerang back on its chest, takes that double-sided sword that I told you about off its back, and wields it firmly in the clamped jaws of its Megalodon Shark right fist.

Raising the double-blade in the air, Carnazord chops downward with a single stroke of the spiky Crocodile tail side. The Alien is sliced into, that one cut causing a blindingly flaring fireball burst from its chest.

Carnazord remains in the same stance upon completing the blade-swipe, letting the Alien spark in front of it, and it also makes him drop the Red Megazord Sword, which impaled itself into the ground.

"Those Were just lucky shots, it's time to end this!" The Alien said as he charged at The Carnazord

"Your Right, it's now time to end this" The Purple Ranger Said

The Carnazord holds its arms out to the side, heaving its Gator-mouth chest forth. The Purple Ranger snarls, as he gestures his arms threateningly, and commands, "Predicon WAVE!"

The Carnazord's large Crocodile chest-mouth begins to open up, causing a bright glow at the back of the throat, as a swirling of Amber smoke spirals inward. This inhaling charge increases until it becomes a blinding white flare of energy.

"And Fire!" He yelled

The Energy is quickly released, spewing forth a yellow beam with an audible laser fury, the searing surge spiraling away from the Carnazord with such force that chunks of soil are throwing asunder as it passes over the land.

Within the beam, the image of the Prediking is seen, roaring with anger.

The Beam Rips through the Alien like a hot knife through butter, as it leaves a giant hole in his chest. His body begins to spark and bust continuously.

"Go Without Hesitation…If You Go, You'll See!" The Alien said as he fell over and exploded in a violent ball of fire.

The Carnazord walks over to the Gosei Great Megazord, and Uses its Wolf Arm to help it up.

Inside the Cockpit, the Megaforce Rangers were speechless. If they weren't wearing helmets, their jaws would have hit the floor.

"Your Welcome For The Help" The Purple Ranger said

Jake, Grabbing his helmet and then spreading his arms out, screamed "Seriously! Who Are You?"

"Just a friend willing to help others in a time of need" The Purple Ranger Said as the Carnazord turned around and walked away, then disappeared in a bolt of purple lightning.

Gia was pondering the Purple Ranger's last words.

"It couldn't be? Brendan? Is That Really You Under That Helmet?" Gia asked herself


	6. Learning His Secret Identity

(3rd POV)

"Master, How many times are you going to do this?" Kade asked

"I don't know? How many times are you going to keep sneaking out of the garage to go street racing?" Brendan asked as he changed Kade's brake pads a third time.

"Probably about two or-"

"Rhetorical Question, Dumbass!" Brendan said as he hit Kade's left fender with his wrench.

"OW! Where you'd learn how to use a wrench? You've been hanging out with Ratchet too much" Kade said

"At least I'm not throwing them at you" Brendan said

"Changing the subject, how was your…your…damn! What do you call that human get together ritual?" Kade asked

"Um…a date?" Brendan replied

"Right, a date. How was your date with Ms. Moran?" Kade asked

Brendan smiled "It was terrific, she's perfect in every way. But how would she look at me if she found out about my…real job?" Brendan asked

"Hopefully that never happens, Master" Kade said

"You and me both" Brendan said

Suddenly there was a knock at the Garage Door.

"Master, it appears that you have a guest waiting for you" Kade said

"Who is it?" Brendan asked

"It's Ms. Moran" Kade replied

"Let her in for me? Please" Brendan asked as he moved to Kade's left side and began to put on the replacement brake pad.

"Of course master" Kade said as he activated his Holoform.

Kade's Holoform is a white man with silver hair and has blue-gray eyes. He wears a dark coat with a long tail on the right side, and a collar with a larger left side.

There is a blue band on the left bicep of the coat, which also has blue, ornate scrollwork sewn into the left side of the upper back, and a blue lining.

Kade's hands are covered by light blue gloves, and he wears blue dress slacks, with black leather shoes.

His Holoform name is Dubbed Kadyen.

Kadyen walked up and opened the door, allowing Gia's smiling face to appear.

"Hello Ms. Moran, I am Kayden Prime, Brendan's younger brother" Kadyen said as he politely shook her hand.

"Hello Kayden, I'm Gia, its a pleasure. I'm looking for Brendan?" She asked

"Yes, right this way" Kadyen said as he navigated Gia through the boxes of Car Parts.

She saw Brendan's mustang parked in the center of the garage, and a pair of legs were sticking out from the bottom of the car.

She smirked and bent down, then grabbed his leg and tugged him out from under the car.

Brendan yelped as he came face to face with Gia.

"Hello, Sunflower" Brendan said

Gia smiled and giggled at the sight of Brendan, his purple hair was all ruffled and dirty.

"Hello, Sexy" She said as she leaned in and kissed him, her tongue greedily invading his mouth.

Brendan broke the kiss "So, what brings you here?" Brendan asked

"I have to talk to you, in private" Gia asked

Brendan nodded as he looked at Kayden, who nodded in return and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Brendan asked

Gia breathed slowly and looked at Brendan "I have something to tell you, that you can't tell anyone, and if I show you, you have to tell me something" Gia asked

Brendan's face paled, he knew what she was talking about. So he brushed his hand over his elliptical caller.

Gia pulled out her Morpher, showing it to Brendan. This caught Brendan completely by surprise.

"No way! You're a…?" Brendan stopped halfway as she pulled out a card and placed it into the morpher, then she held it out.

"Go Go Megaforce!" She said as she slammed the Morpher shut and Gia Morphed into the Yellow Megaforce Ranger.

Brendan fell flat on his ass, and backed away slowly.

"I can't believe it, to think the girl of my dreams is moonlighting as a Power Ranger." Brendan said

"I did this because I had a suspicion of your voice in the last fight, I knew it had to be you" Gia said

"What are you talking about?" Brendan asked

"I know it's you…Purple Wild Force Ranger" Gia said

Brendan's fist balled up, but it faded away.

He breathed slowly and stood up.

He removed his elliptical caller from his wrist and flipped it open, then pushed the center Button.

"Wild Access!" He said as the phone glowed purple.

Suddenly Brendan's body glowed as he became the Wild Force Purple Wolf Ranger.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before one of you found out" Brendan said

"I knew it was you" Gia said

"But, how does it make you feel? How will you look at me now?" Brendan asked

Gia wrapped her yellow arms around Brendan's broad, Purple shoulders and hugged him, smuggling into his purple suit.

"I still see you as my sexy boyfriend" She said

Brendan sighed, as Gia held onto him.

"Please, just don't anyone take you from me?" Gia asked

Brendan chuckled "I promise" He said as he snuggled her yellow and white spandex colored body.


End file.
